SunKitty
by AutumnKrystal
Summary: A normal day for Wheeljack. Originally for deviantart contest. Sunny and SIdeswipe need to watch out better.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is for a contest on deviantart. If you like it please go there and vote for me. :] I love you all. For the November Competition: Changing Faces on TransformersForever.**

**.com/**

The Ark, home of the Autobot's and the most powerful ship in Cybertron. Though now it was the most powerful Cybertronian ship in Portland, Oregon. But what we are here to see is level 3 of the Autobot base, which is commonly known as 'Danger Zone' or 'Do Not Enter'. Guess who lives there?

One of the most dangerous Autobot's in the crew stays on this level... **Wheeljack**. Of course Wheeljack was not really mean like all dangerous 'bot's. No, quite the opposite in fact, he was a really sweet mech... Just caused damage wherever he went so Optimus finally gave him a whole level to himself.

On such a day as this our dear Jack was mixing chemical's and playing with his new invention. HOLOFORM or HOLOGRAM was supposed to let the Autobot's without very weird looks at their car's for going down the road without a driver. (He really couldn't decide what to name it.) Also so that they could go out to what the humans called 'Mall'. They needed to fit in, in order to watch more closely for Decepticon incursions.

Wheeljack slowly tipped a beaker full of solution into another beaker before picking up one of the many fleakers that held various types of liquid and added it to the beaker. Again he reached, seemingly very concentrated on his Borosilicate Erlenmeyer Flask, he added a funnel before placing tightening a clasp around it's neck. He hooked two tubes from his previously already made concoctions and turned on the Bunsen burners.

Just as he was reaching for the last ingrediant a series of beeps came from the comm unit, making him almost spill the BPD24 in his hand on the counter top. He let out a sigh of relief and mentally chuckled. "If that had gotten on the top it would have eaten straight through the last two levels."

A sweat drop slid down the back of his head and he lightly placed down BPD24, "Telatraan open up the link, please."

"Of course, Wheeljack."

On the screen Optimus popped up, "Wheeljack, any progress on your new invention?"

Jack visibly perked up and puffed out his chassis, "Yes sir, the HOLOFORM or HOLOGRAM is up and running. I just need to run a few tests." At that Optimus cringed a tiny bit, but it was not noticed by Wheeljack who was still ranting about his new invention.

"Yes, I see." His head tilted, an eyebrow ridge rising. "What do those names stand for?"

Wheeljack brightened at the fact that his boss was taking an interest in his new invention, "HOLOFORM stands for Hyper Optical Larcenist Organism Foundation for Organic Resident Manifestation." A small nodding motion from Optimus prompted Wheeljack to continue, "And HOLOGRAM is for Holographic Optical Larcenist Organism of Geometric Rechargeable Autonomous Manifestation."

Optimus seemed to be thinking before he nodded, but an optic ridge was still raised. "Why the two names..?"

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck with a dry laugh, "I couldn't decide what name I wanted."

Prime chuckled before he nodded, "Carry on the good work Wheeljack. Optimus out."

Immediately after Jack noticed the slight burning smell in the air, his eyes wandering towards his chemical project. Optics brightening he rushed forward and turned off the Bunsen burner, picking up the BPD24 and adding the appropriate amount quickly. Letting a whirring sigh he took the flask and gently placed it a magnetic stirrer.

"That was close."

~~Autobot Base Second Level~~  
Just as Wheeljack's picture clicked off, Ratchet and Ironhide walked in. The later was mumbling about "slagging twins.. Need to keep these fragging earth rodents out of the base."

Ratchet was watching Optimus with a peculiar look, "Was that Wheeljack?" He winced, optics dulling, "Will I need to evacuate the lower levels?"

A rumbling laugh rolled through Optimus, "No, I have what the humans call a good feeling about this new invention of his."  
Ratchet did not look convinced.

And Ironhide was too busy shaking his foot to even follow the conversation.

~~Autobot Base Wheeljacks Lab~~

Cycle's had passed since Prime's check in with Jack and he felt it was time to get to work on HOLOFORM. Picking up the flask he placed it back over the burner, hooking a tube over it and leading to a small reagent vial. Once enough of his proposed liquid was in he turned the burner off again, popped the cap on the vial and shook.

Reaching again he took a syringe, pushing through the vials cap took a small amount of the acquired agent and turned towards HOLOFORM.

Running his free hand over it's crevaces, feeling around for the.. latch... he.. put.. Ah! There! Smiling behind his mask, his optics burned brighter in delight before bringing the syringe down towards a chip. "Just a drop and it will be ready." His optics grew dim, in effect of concentrating on what he was doing.

His thumb on the pump, his wire's tightened barely when a shadow came from behind Jack. "Hey Sunny! Catch~!"

Jack's optic's if possible grew larger as he was roughly pushed by Sunny, his hand letting go of the syringe sending it flying, who was trying to dodge... was that a snarl of just plain pissiness he heard flying over his head?

From his vantage point on the floor, Wheeljack stared wide-opticed as Sunny, unenthusiastically caught a.. Was that a earth cat, Spike was always fondly speaking of?

Then his optics landed on the falling syringe, optics widening, "Sunny! Get out of th-"

~~Autobot Base Second Level~~

A rumbling boom sounded throughout base, making Optimus and Ratchet share a long look.

"Good feeling, yes?" Ratchet said with narrowed optics.

Optimus opened his mouth to retort before Red Alert flew down the hall beside them, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BATTLE STATIONS!" And just as he said that, smoke sputtered around his helm and he hit the wall.

Silence.

Ratchet sighed and went forward, "I'll go fix him. Go check on Wheeljack."

~~Autobot Base Wheeljack's Lab~~

Smoke was everywhere, pieces of Jack's lab blown all over the place, red light's flashing all around the room.

Wheeljack sputtered an intake, coughing he began to sit up. "Sunny! Sides!.. Earth Animal!"

Coughing and the sound of moving debris. Wheeljack hurriedly got up, scans running all around before he found the source. Pulling a piece of his desk of Sideswipe's desk he ran diagnostics's. "Are you well? Anything hurt?"

"Fine Jack.. What the frag where you working on?" Sideswipe coughed while standing before he staggered. Looking around wildly he called out, "Sunny! Sunny, nows not the time to play games!"

They became silent.

The sound of movement, and the 'bot's flew towards the sound, hurriedly moving off pieces of large metal and assortments. As Sunstreaker's armor came into view, Sides spoke in a kind of mantra, "Sunny, you'll be okay! You'll be..."

"What the slag you two glitch head's staring at?"

Wheeljack and Sideswipe were rooted to the floor, frozen in..shock? Sunstreaker didn't know what to make of it. On Wheeljacks face there was a growing look of horror and on Sideswipe... The the growing look of laughter, before it actually spilled out.

Laughter from Sideswipe meant bad things. Sunstreaker turned his gaze to Jack, "What's wrong with your vocal processor? Tell me what's wrong! What's wrong with my face! My armor!"

Sideswipe took a wheezing intake and attempted to look at Sunny, but his face broke apart in laughter again. So much he dropped to his knees.

"Wheeljack," Sunny began, his voice absolutely seething, "What did you d-" there was a weight on his helm.

Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed, mouth moving into a thin line of thought. There, a flick on his head. Sunstreaker blinked, eyes narrowing further, "Sides get that disgusting feline of my helm."

He noticed SIdes looking at him with a smirk, teeth biting into his lip. "Sides.. I said. GET. IT. OFF."

He could see the growing pressure on Sideswipe's lip component. The sound of footsteps behind him, but he continued glaring at Wheeljack and Sideswipe. "GET. THE. FELINE. OFF. NOW!"

"..What feline?" Came Ironhide's remark of wonderment.

Sunny's eyes ceased and he reached his hand up, face twitching in disgust at the thought of once again having to hold the defiling earth creature. A flick on his head, he aimed his hand, 'There it is.'

His hand shot forward and grabbed the offending object and gave a sharp tug... Only to yelp in pain. He blinked, and Wheeljack suddenly looked fearful.

~~Autobot Base Fourth Level~~

Bolt and Bumblebee were currently playing a round of 'Go Fish' when a shrieking sound hit their audio processors and made them cover them tightly. Heads dropping to the table the attempted to block out the sound.

After two minutes the sound dissipated, the two 'bot's sharing a look. "Did one of the femme's get alone time with Jazz again?" Bumblebee asked innocently, to which Bolt shrugged.

~~Autobot Base Second Level: Infirmary~~

Ratchet couldn't help but just stare at the state Sunstreaker had come in. Passed out, sure. Many 'bots passed out when they had to go see Ratchet. He himself did not mind that. But for a 'bot to have... Ear's and a tail?

"Wheeljack... What have you done?"

Optimus spared Wheeljack a very amused look, before Ratchet turned to him, "What did you do?"

Wheeljack whimpered.

~~Three cycles pass~~

Sunstreaker slowly sat up, slowly rubbing an optic, "Sides you wouldn't believe this weird dream I had. I had an-" He looked up to see Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime and his brother all looking at him.

His optics landed on Wheeljack, who looked fearful, "Fix me now!" He roared, rearing back to jump him.

Sides let out a chuckle, "Aww, is Sun-kitty mad? Does Sun-kitty want some glitch-mice?"

Ratchet let out a snort of laughter, Prime turned immediately and coughed. "I must go check on the lower levels." And he promptly walked out.

"What happened?" Sunny rumbled, trying vainly to ignore the glitch-mice Sides was throwing at his helm.

Ratchet let out a cough, and Wheeljack practically hid himself behind Ratchet. "Well you and Sides happened to come in when I was trying to do the last step on my invention. And the high dosage that should have only been a small one well... You got it on you. And from what I see, is that not only did it get on you did it get on the poor earth animal sides and you were." He was cut off.

"EARTH ANIMAL! I told you two specifically NOT to bring those creatures into base!"

Sides and Sunny shrunk back from the Hatchet. "It's not like we thought this was going to happen!" They both defended.

Ratchet snorted, "For once that I can see, Wheeljack's invention actually worked. You two tin can glitch heads just managed to mess it up though."

"I don't care just fix me fragget!"

Ratchet was about to yell back but was caught short on the count that he smelled... Pheromones?

He turned towards Sideswipe, "What gender was the feline?"

Sideswipe leaned against the berth, arms crossed over his chassis. "Does it matter? It was just a cat."

"If my assumptions are correct you two picked up a femme."

Sunny stared at Ratchet as if he sprouted two heads, "What do you mean?" He dreaded the answer.

Ratchet placed a closed fist on his spark chamber, "I smell female reproductive pheromones, and they are coming from you Sunstreaker. That cat was getting ready to mate."

Wide optics all around, Sunny looking about ready to die and Sideswipe holding back laughter.

"Is that why he's so angry?"

Sunstreaker lunged at Sideswipe and took him down to the floor, where he repeatedly tried to hit him.

Ratchet shot forward and pulled Sunny back and away from his brother.

Sideswipe's optics glimmered in amusement and mischief. "Pissy Sun-kitty."

~~Autobot Base Outside Infirmary~~

Feral snarls of anger, crashing, breaking, squeals of freight, all these sounds echoed around the hallway. Several pairs of optics staring at the door in complete horror.


End file.
